


Perfect

by criminalmindsfan4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindsfan4ever/pseuds/criminalmindsfan4ever
Summary: AN - For the slug club
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> AN - For the slug club

Harmonious 

The sun shone through the curtains bathing his husband in a warm golden glow. It was Draco’s favourite time of day. All of the stress and worry that often consumed the man next to him was wiped from his face and he was at peace. Draco gently brushed the hair out of his sleeping lover’s eyes and kissed his forehead. Checking the time; he stretched, rolled out of bed and threw on his work clothes. Once in the kitchen he put the kettle on and started making toast, laughing to himself at how domesticated he had become. “Using muggle technology, I really have rubbed off on you.” He turned round to see a sleepy Harry standing in the doorway rubbing sleep dust from his eyes. Draco smiled and beckoned him over, wrapping his arms around the Auror in front of him. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Harry just mumbled a sleepy yes as Draco gently kissed him. They’s both been working overtime recently and it had been difficult for them to find time in the day just to be together. 

“Do you really have to go?” Harry asked as Draco lifted him up to sit on the counter behind them. 

“You know I do” he said pressing their foreheads together, “Unlike you, us mere mortals can’t just take a day off.” He smirked before capturing Harry’s lips, deepening the kiss hoping that his husband would understand how much he wished he could just stay at home with him. They broke apart and Draco grabbed his wand. He glanced at the man he loved, who was sitting there with a cup of tea and a piece of toast in hand. “You really are adorable when you’ve just woken up. I’ll be back as early as possible.” 

“Have a good day, I love you.” Harry called out just before Draco disapperated 

**** 

I had been a long day and Draco was looking forward to being back in his lover’s arms. Apparating into the sitting room he was surprised to see that Harry wasn’t there waiting for him. Moving quickly through the house he found Harry in the spare room with headphones on. The anxious feeling of not knowing where his lover was faded as Draco snuck up on him. Placing a kiss on his neck, Draco giggled as Harry jumped and spun round. “What was that for?” He gasped as Draco laughed. 

“It had to be done, you just looked too delicious to resist.” His arms snaked round Harry’s waist and the two embraced, content to feel whole once again. 

“Hey, I’ve been thinking...” Draco said, feeling Harry draw back from him. His husband’s eyes narrowed. Normally Draco thinking lead to mischief and trouble. Noticing the look in Harry’s eye Draco chuckled, winked and sauntered out of the room. “I’ll be back in a second, just wait there.” He called over his shoulder at the confused man sitting on the floor. He returned a few minutes later with folder in his hands. He sat next to Harry and placed the paper in his hands. 

Opening the file Harry read the first few pages before tears began to form in his eyes. “Are you being serious?” He asked, pleading with Draco to be telling him the truth. Draco smiled, “I’ve been considering it for a while, ever since you brought it up, and I realised that it’s what I truly want.” Harry sprang forward pulling Draco into a hug that knocked the breath out of him. “I can’t believe it, this means everything to me. I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” Draco kissed him softly. “I’ve set up a meeting with the social worker to talk about a potential adoption. We still have to go through some more hoops but she thinks we’re perfect candidates.” 

They kissed again, deepening it, filling it with an outpouring of emotions. Scooping Harry up, he felt his partner’s long leg wrapping around his waist. They headed to the master bedroom where Draco gently placed Harry on the bed before straddling him. The kisses started out soft but quickly became more frantic as the passion between them rose. Kissing down his lover’s neck he paused temporarily to undo the buttons on Harry’s shirt, running his hands down the man’s chest. He felt the breath catch in Harry’s throat as he gently pinched his nipples. He loved how responsive the man beneath him was. Their hips ground together as both felt a desperate need for more friction. Quickly removing the rest of their clothes, it wasn’t long before both men were teetering on the edge of release. Draco sped up his thrusts reducing the man underneath him to a whimpering mess. 

“I’m so close, cum for me baby.” Draco moaned before sucking one of Harry’s nipples. A groan was wrenched from Harry’s throat as he came. A couple of thrusts was all it took for Draco to follow his husband over the edge. Quickly cleaning up the two men snuggled up into each other feeling sleep creeping up on them. “Our own perfect family, I’m the luckiest person alive.” He said, kissing his husband softly before sleep overtook them both


End file.
